In Over His Head
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Weekly Writing Prompt. Belch hadn't expected this prank to go so wrong so fast.


**Title:** In Over His Head  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** IT (2017)  
**Setting:** Vic's House  
**Pairing:** Reginald "Belch" Huggins/OC  
**Characters:** Reginald "Belch" Huggins, OC: Joel Robinson, Henry Bowers, Victor Criss  
**Genre:** Humor/Friendship  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 785  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompts  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Belch has a crush on Joel, Pranks, AU: Canon Divergent, AU: Non-IT Verse  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Belch hadn't expected this prank to go so wrong so fast.

**AN:** Hello, everyone! I'm finally writing for and finishing IT fics, again. I might try and get some others posted today, who knows. Anyway, this is the first fic with my OC Joel, who is Vic's younger cousin. I hope you guys enjoy!

**In Over His Head******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Are you sure about this?" Belch asked skeptically, even as he helped place the bucket of water up on top of the door, while Joel sat in awe of the other male's height. At seventeen, he was already just shy of seven feet tall, and apparently still growing. The shorter brunet grinned in a way that melted the elder male's heart and nodded, spidery hands pressing into his thin hips.

"Yeah, man, he'll think it's _totally_ funny." Except he probably would be pissed at first, but at least Joel could outrun his blond cousin. Vic was the unwitting victim of this particular prank, and he had been for the last week. For some reason, despite the frog in Vic's lunch and the spiders in his bed, _this_ was Joel's Magnum Opus.

"I don't know…" But it didn't really stop Belch from adjusting the bucket's fit against the door frame before stepping back and taking a look at their handywork. His, he supposed, since those little stick arms hadn't been able to lift the bucket out of the bathtub.

"Don't worry, man, it'll be fine." Joel couldn't stop grinning, stepping back and finally falling into the tan rolling chair at Vic's desk. "He'll be totally into it." He wouldn't, but it would still be funny as hell.

Belch took his spot on Vic's bed with an unsure sigh pulling his legs up. If they were going to wait for Vic, he might as well get comfortable. Grabbing a book off the bedside table, he glanced over the cover; the summer reading they were supposed to be doing. He hadn't even started, but apparently Vic was already halfway through the damn thing. That was lucky for him.

Glancing over at the giddy look on Joel's face, Belch couldn't help but let his eyes drag over the fifteen year old like a physical press. He was Vic's cousin, and he looked the part, all thin and wiry with fine tuned features. Apparently the poor thing had gotten caught up in some bad things because he was a little on the over-eager to impress side, and Belch could see why. Once he got something in his head, well, he was going to do it, even if he knew he shouldn't. Like Vic, he got swept up into things without thinking and the next thing he knew, he was in over his head.

"I got it, I'll be right back." A voice from the hallways said, and they could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"He's coming!" Joel hissed, just about launching out of his chair in excitement, but Belch knew that wasn't Vic's voice, and he started to rise.

"That's not-"

Henry Bowers came crashing through the door like a bull in a china shop, and Belch would be damned if he'd ever seen his face go from normal to shock to anger in such a rainbow of emotion. The bucket tipped and fell, sending a torrent of water down on the emotional teen, followed by a sharp smack of metal on skin and bone.

His eyes slitted and his hands balled into fists, and Belch couldn't stop the words leaving his lips before they burst out.

"Run!"

Joel booked it the second he heard the utterance, barely skating past Henry's grabby hands and taking the stairs two at a time.

"What th-" Vic blinked as he watched his cousin tear out the front door, and seconds later a soaking wet Henry took off after him, leaping down the last four steps and hitting the ground floor running. Belch was next down the stairs, holding the bucket like it was to blame, and Vic rose a brow. "What happened?"

"...Joel?" Belch asked more than stated, his grin apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck. "More prank war stuff."

"I haven't even been-" Vic realized that that had been for him and couldn't help but snort a little, covering his laugh with a cough. "He's such a little twerp."

"Yeah…" The lovedrunk way he said that, though, put Vic's heart at ease. Belch was just helping because he might like him. It was kind of cute, actually.

"We should probably go save him before he gets his ass kicked."

"Yeah." Now, Belch was in full knight in shining armor mode, and the two charged out into the yard to see Joel leaping and running about like a gazelle, laughing his head off. Henry, however, was full of curses as he tried to convince the other to slow down. He only wanted to _talk_, he said, but there was no way with that murderous glint in his eyes that that would be true.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Welp, there it is, another IT fic and the first of a few for Joel! I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: **Pranks**


End file.
